1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to semiconductor package technology, and particularly to a package on package structure and a method for manufacturing the package on package structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Among the existing package structures for semiconductors, a package on package structure is one of the well-known package structures.
A typical package on package structure includes an upper package device, a lower package device, and an epoxy molding compound layer sandwiched between the upper package and the lower package device. The epoxy molding compound layer includes a number of receiving holes and a number of electrically conductive posts. Each electrically conductive post is received in a receiving hole for electrically connecting the upper package device and the lower package device. Each electrically conductive post is formed in the receiving hole by filling and solidifying electrically conductive paste. However, because the epoxy molding compound layer has a larger thickness, the depth of each receiving hole is deeper. Due to the deeper receiving hole, fully filling the electrically conductive paste in the receiving hole is difficult to achieve, and it is very easy to generate bubbles in the electrically conductive paste. Accordingly, electrical connection performance between the upper package device and the lower package device is poor, and production efficiency of the package on package structure is very low.
What is needed, therefore, is a package on package structure and a method for manufacturing the package on package structure to overcome the above-described problems.